Addicted
by Misty-zune
Summary: Nós éramos sem começo, sem meio, sem fim, sem solução, sem motivo... Apenas um vicio eterno... Sonfic- NejiTen- Hentai.


Songfic NejiTen.  
Música : Addicted - Kelly Clarckson

**N/A:** _Tive a ajuda toda especial e fundamental de minha grande a amiga e Beta, Roxane Norris . *-* _

_Obrigada Rô! *aperta*_

* * *

_"Vou me enganar mais uma vez, fingindo que te amo às vezes, como se não te amasse sempre."_

**Addicted **

Seis meses se passaram desde a última vez que eu havia sentido nossas bocas se juntarem, desde que eu provara pela última vez a selvageria doce do beijo dele; desde que senti o prazer chocante da firmeza do corpo dele, quente e firme, contra o meu, e nesse período eu havia ensinado a mim mesma como me esquecer que sentia tola e imatura ao toque dele, e lembrar-me em vez disso, da dor corrosiva da desilusão e humilhação.

E no entanto...

Alguns instintos... sentidos... e memórias ficam marcadas tão profundamente na alma, que nada é capaz de apagá-los.

_**É como se você fosse uma droga  
É como se você fosse um demônio que eu não consigo encarar  
É como se eu estivesse presa  
É como se eu estivesse fugindo de você todo o tempo**_

Senti meus lábios amolecendo e separando-se, meu cérebro nebuloso pelo prazer descontrolado. Um sentimento como o choque elétrico de sensações, aguçando cada um de meus sentidos... Um vício do qual pensei estar curada...

Desejo, dor, raiva – eu podia sentir tudo, como um tufão que deixa rastros de destruição por onde passa. Neji nunca havia feito algo que não fosse motivado inteiramente por interesse próprio. Ele me desejou... Me quis... e me teve, completamente e apenas dele. E me rejeitou todas as vezes em que eu, tola, demonstrei meus sentimentos. Descartando-me de sua vida como um brinquedo com o qual tivesse ficado entediado.

- _Iiee..._

Como se ele realmente fosse me ouvir... Como se em alguma das vezes, que se esgueirava pela janela do meu quarto, ele tivesse prestado a mínima atenção em alguma palavra minha.

Sua boca possuía a minha com facilidade, sua língua reafirmava o minha submissão, arrastando-me por entre seus lábios, me tomando como sua... Sua propriedade, sua amante, seu brinquedo... mas nunca sua mulher.

_**E eu sei que deixo você ter todo o poder  
É como se a única companhia que eu procuro  
fosse miséria por todos os cantos  
É como se você fosse um sanguessuga  
Sugando a minha vida**_

A neblina que ofuscava minha razão, transformava-se no branco que atormentava meus sonhos... Os brancos de Neji...

Eu não deveria me senti assim. Era tão errado que ele ainda surtisse esse efeito entorpecente sobre mim...

_O meu ópio... _

_Do qual a abstinência era mortal._

Um beijo diferente de todos, eu reconhecia, distanciada, enquanto brigávamos pelo controle com aversão e ressentimento, alimentando uma paixão ardente que marcava a fogo sua imagem dentro de mim, tanto quanto a sensação da boca de Neji contra a minha.

Eu podia sentir meu coração disparando, dando pancadas à medida que a adrenalina jorrava por todo meu corpo, trazendo-me à memória sentimentos distorcidos. Um sentimento que eu disse a mim mesma ser uma determinação virtuosa, disparava por dentro um clamor ferino, selvagem. Uma urgência que se fantasiava perigosamente de algo arriscadamente próximo ao desejo.

_**É como se eu não pudesse respirar  
sem você dentro de mim  
E eu sei que deixo você ter todo o poder  
E eu percebi que mesmo que o tempo passe,  
eu nunca vou te esquecer**_

O corpo dele, enrijecido, aproximava-se mais ainda do meu, e a raiva que alimentava minha reação intensa ao beijo punitivo, começava a transmutar perigosamente em um tipo muito diferente de paixão.

- _Você tem idéia do quanto odeio e desprezo você? _- minhas palavras sussurradas e trêmulas não convenciam nem a mim.

- _Eu sei, você me diz isso todas as noites, Tenten. Antes e depois de gozar pra mim._

O amor pode transformar a luxúria em algo mais fino e relevante, mas a raiva tinha o efeito oposto enquanto a boca dele descia com força sobre a minha, corroendo o desejo, queimando como lava, marcando a fogo, destruindo... Eu percebia enquanto o calor inundava meu corpo em um surto de excitação física, deixando-me chocada e abalada; confusa e em desesperada negação do que estava sentindo.

_**É como se não pudesse respirar  
É como se eu não pudesse ver nada  
Nada além de você  
Eu estou viciada em você  
É como se eu não conseguisse pensar  
sem você me interromper  
Nos meus pensamentos  
Nos meus sonhos**_

Nós estávamos de pé, corpo a corpo , eu podia sentir a batida lenta e pesada do coração dele, bem como a disparada, frenética e em pânico do meu próprio.

Não havia gentileza entre nós, nenhum toque delicado, hesitante ou exploratório, apenas uma explosão quente de desejo que ficara aterrada nos meses em que ele não se embrenhava nos meus lençóis.

- _Neji..._ - era impossível não ceder. Eu dizia a mim mesma que iria protestar, lutar, resistir ao desejo insano e autodestrutivo, e por mais que eu ansiasse ou desejasse por isso, nós não mudávamos.. Eu ainda era a **_sua_** Tenten, e ele ainda era Neji, o meu **_dono._** No momento em que os braços fortes me envolveram, eu sabia que nada mudaria... Não hoje, não aqui . Senti-me derreter, tremendo diante de perolados , agarrando-me ao perfume do homem que me levava à insanidade.

- _Você ainda faz coisas comigo que nenhuma mulher deveria ter o direito de fazer com um homem..._

_**É como se eu estivesse perdida  
É como se e estivesse desistindo devagar  
é como se você fosse um fantasma me assombrando  
Deixe-me em paz  
E eu sei que essas vozes na minha cabeça  
São só minhas**_

Eu pude sentir a raiva e a ansiedade mescladas na voz dele, mas o meu próprio desejo a amortecia.

- _Neji..._ - seu nome era um sussurro fino, sem som, a escapar dos meus lábios enquanto a minha boca ávida seguia a linha dos ombros fortes, intoxicada pelo sabor quente, salgado e másculo; sabor de Neji... O gosto do vício. Ansiosa por mais uma dose, meus dedos seguiam na pele clara, livrando-o da blusa inútil, gozando a sensação dos músculos rijos se contraindo ao meu toque.

Uma parte de mim, que eu resistia em reconhecer, estava desfrutando do momento, deleitando-se no prazer de estar, mais uma vez, entre os braços do Hyuuga. Despertando-me a necessidade de tê-lo em mim, de abrigar sua língua em um turbilhão de emoções perigosamente obscuras.

_**E eu sei que eu nunca vou mudar o meu jeito**_

_**Se eu não desistir de você agora**_

A intimidade que dividíamos era o nosso campo de batalha, e eu sempre soube aonde éramos conduzidos pela ansiedade, a excitação... Uma compulsão que nunca pode ser contida. No meu corpo, Neji não tinha nome, família ou obrigações... Tudo ficava antes daquela porta, branca imaculada, nada manchava os vermelhos dos meus lençóis que não o suor e o cheiro dele. O almíscar que domava a mente, o sexo... minha vida. Eu podia ser o seu escape, mas ele era minha perdição.

Senti minha camisola deslizar até meus pés, mãos fortes contornando meus seios, que foram avidamente oferecidos à ele, estremecendo na ânsia por sentir sua boca lentamente contra mim... Seus dentes roçando... Seus lábios sugando... Me deixando louca de desejo. A boca dele percorria o caminho entre meus seios; descia lentamente descrevendo com a língua círculos atormentadores de prazer, de intensidade crescente... me fazendo gemer sob os lábios dele.

Eu cerrei os olhos, provando o gosto dele, tentando conter aquilo que estava fora do meu controle... O meu amor por ele. O amor que de repente me sufocava, que não cabia nas sensações que a minha pele desfrutava com a dele... no veneno que ele sempre derramava em mim como paixão. Quando aquele quarto era grande demais só para mim, eu me perdia em lembranças, no sabor dele e na esperança de que ele voltaria, mas isso já não me bastava mais...

_**Eu estou presa em você  
Eu preciso de um chacoalhão  
Eu não aguento isso**_

Eu quero os sonhos daquele homem que brinca com sua língua sobre meu prazer, os momentos de angústia das mãos que me tocam sem pudor, o calor da pele que me arranca de mim mesma... Os dias ensolarados que refletem seus raios nos perolados quando ele cruza aquela maldita porta! A minha divisão entre o real e o Neji... O Neji que é meu ali, em carmim e luxúria, mas eu queria todos. O pai de família, o shinobi, o líder do Clã... envolto nos meus lençóis vermelhos, borrados com meus sonhos... Com a vida de menina que eu tinha, com a mulher que eu sou... Tenten.

E a língua devora o meu umbigo, as mãos percorrem minhas coxas, afastando-as, e eu estou novamente entregue à vontade dele. Exigindo em unhas sobre suas costelas, seus gemidos... Meu nome riscado em seus lábios. Eu sou a mestra das armas... armas de sedução, nas mãos de Neji. Eu sou aquela que lhe sacia o corpo e lhe entrega a alma... Eu não sou nada sem o maldito almíscar... E, então, eu abro olhos quando ele já voltou ao meu rosto e me ergo para tomar-lhe os lábios enquanto suas mãos fortes me levam para cima do seu quadril, em movimentos que eu agora comando sob a boca dele.

_**Só mais uma dose  
Eu prometo que eu posso lidar com isso  
Eu vou aguentar, acabe com isso**_

E ele continua aquele jogo torturante, sem palavras, e eu quero romper com tudo, mas eu preciso do gosto, do cheiro, dele. E os lençóis vermelhos já me parecem grandes demais para os sonhos da mulher que rebola sobre ele, que ele chupa com desejo, que doma na ponta de sua língua. Atrás daquela porta não há o homem que está ali comigo, não há brilhos nos perolados, só há o Taichou... O Hyuuga frio. Meu corpo contra o dele, agora mais rápido, fervendo... Os cabelos pretos escorridos sobre seu rosto, a boca aberta correndo meu pescoço, os dedos me vilipendiando... e eu não penso mais. E o enterro em mim, misturando chocolate a almíscar...

- _Tenten, você ás vezes me assusta... é como se não fosse mais você._

Meus olhos estão manchados de prazer e dor.

- _Gomen..._ - eu o beijo suave, antes de sorrir um sorriso que não está ali e sentir ele me deitar sobre ele.

E todos meu sonhos se perdem na respiração calma dele, nas horas das noite que nós já consumimos... O medo, o pavor... eu estaria sozinha de novo. Eu me sento e o fito, ele afasta meus cabelos do rosto. Eu preciso acabar com isso, eu preciso ter coragem de me negar a ele.

- _Neji..._

- _Diga... _- e o almíscar volta a brincar comigo, as mãos me seguram pela cintura, meu sexo molhado implora.

- _O dia ainda não amanheceu..._ - minha melhor cara maliciosa, olhar doce, e eu escorregando sobre ele.

_**Só mais uma vez  
Depois, é isso  
Só um pouco mais para eu superar isso**_

Eu abandono tudo mais uma vez... me perco de mim. Meu vício, minha droga, eu devia ter coragem para resistir. O beijo quente que reclama meus lábios para si. E tudo o que preciso é apenas mais uma dose...

* * *

Gostou? Sim ou não? Deixe eu saber em review!

Já ne ! ^~


End file.
